Where is he?
by CHSgrl09
Summary: Temari can’t find Shikamaru ANY WHERE! WHERE IS HE! TemariShikamaru, ShikamaruTemari, Shikatemari, temarishika.


I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! But I DO own this story... XÞ

Summary: Temari can't find Shikamaru ANY WHERE!! WHERE IS HE!!! TemariShikamaru, ShikamaruTemari, Shikatemari, temarishika.

Title: Where is he??

_Temari's thoughts_

Speaking

_Where the hell is he? He is not at his house, and he is not where he goes to look at those stupid clouds... so, WHERE IS HE?!?!?_

Temari finally had some vacation time from being a kinochi, and she planned on spending it in Konoha with that lazy shinobi Shikamaru.

(Why you ask? Well, its not only because they have slept together, but because she is starting to feel something for him that she didn't feel before.)

And when she went to go look for him, she couldn't find him anywhere. Sure she doesn't know much about him, but she still knew where he liked to hang out. But he was still no where to be found!

_That dumb ass, why can't I find him? UGH… This is REALLY starting to piss me OFF!!_

As she was searching for him, she passed by the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

_Hey, this is where that blonde haired girl works. Maybe she will know what happened to him._

Temari walks into the shop and sure enough, she was in there.

"Hey, are you that girl from Shikamaru's team?"

Ino looks up from the paper she was reading and was surprised to see the Sand Konochi in her shop. "um, yea. Why?"

"Do you have _any_ idea where he could be??"

Ino thinks for a bit then she remembers, "OH! Today is when he normally hangs out with his family for the whole day."

"Well, that STILL doesn't tell me where he is!"

"Oh, well, he'll be at his parent's house"

Temari sighs. "Yea, where is that?!?!"

Ino gives the directions to the Nara household and Temari heads off.

As soon as she found the house, she wasted no time to go up and knock on the front door. She waited, and waited. Just as she was about to give up, a drunken, laughing man answers the door.

_Wow, this must be his father. They sure look a lot alike._

"Yes?"

"Oh, is Shikamaru here?" _Please say yes…_

"Yes he is. Do you want to speak with him?"

Completely forgetting about her manners, Temari's sarcasm takes over. "No, I came all this way _just_ to see if he was here. Of COURSE I was to talk to him!"

Shikaku was a little taken back by her tone of voice and proceeds with caution. "I'll go get him, you may wait here." He opens the door for her and she steps in as he leaves to get Shikamaru.

While Temari waits, she hears lots of noise coming from the room Shikamaru's dad just went through. _Must be some sort of party or something._

She then sees Shikamaru come through the door a little surprised to see her.

"Hey, I didn't-"Shikamaru was then cut off when Temari slapped him across the face.

"YOU FOOL!" Temari then hears the next room get mysteriously quiet.

Shikamaru was a little shocked when he was slapped across his face so it took him a while to come to his senses.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO THIS TIME?!?!"

Yoshino Nara comes out of the room a little worried about her son. "Is everything alright out here?"

"Yes, just leave us alone" he said a little too sharply but she obeys and heads back into the room.

Shikamaru takes Temari's hand and leads her back outside knowing that his whole family would listen in on their conversation.

"Now, tell me why the hell you slapped me!"

"Where the HELL have you been?!?! I've been looking you for the WHOLE day and I couldn't find you anywhere!!"

"Why were you looking for me?"

"I asked you a question first, now ANSWER IT!"

"Well, as you can see I was… are you crying?"

Temari then realized that she was, in fact, crying, but she wasn't going to let him know that, so she quickly hides her face by looking down and she wipes her face and mumbles. "No, now just answer the stupid question."

Shikamaru sighs. "If I knew you were going to come in, I would have waited for you."

"I was trying to surprise you by just showing up, but it doesn't look like that worked."

Shikamaru laughs softly Making Temari look up again. "You _did _surprise me. I would have never expected you to show up, let alone show up at my parent's house."

Temari smiles softly and she rests her head on Shikamaru's chest. "I'm sorry I slapped you. I just got so mad that I have been looking for you everywhere and I couldn't find you anywhere. So I took it out on the first person I could reach."

Shikamaru puts his arms around Temari, making her blush lightly. "It's ok, as long as you're not mad at me. But tell me this, why _are_ you here? Don't you have to work for your brother?"

Temari shakes her head. "I had the week off, as I was deciding what I should do, seeing you, was the first thing that came in mind."

Shikamaru was a little surprised by that. "Really? Why me?"

Temari shrugs. "I don't know really. I guess im just starting to like you a bit more then I thought I did."

Shikamaru blushes lightly and he smiles. "Same here."

Temari looks up suddenly at Shikamaru, searching for any kind of sarcasm, finding none she smiles. "Really?"

Shikamaru nods and leans down and kisses Temari as she kisses back.

Unknown to the two, The Nara parents were spying on them through the window curtains.

Yoshino smiles, "Aww, my little boy is growing up."

Shikaku smiles, "Takes after his old man."

What do you think??? Reveiws??? well, this is my FIRST fiction EVER!!

Tell me what you think.. PLZ!!!!

CHSgrl09


End file.
